Hang On
by Jane88
Summary: 'Being the hunted one sucked. Why couldn't a hunt be simple for once' Our boys in trouble, as always. :  hurt!Sam hurt/protective!Dean
1. Chapter 1

That's my first story, so please leave comments so I'll know how I'm doing. And please tell me if my English is acceptable coz it's not my native language. Story is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy! :)

**Chapter 1**

_**Sam**_

He ran. His lungs burned. Branches kept slapping him, feeling like a hundred of needles pierced his skin. His right foot was bare, scratched and probably leaving bloody footprints. It'll probably hurt like hell once the adrenalin leaves his body. But he didn't care right now. All he could think off was running as fast as he can, hoping to get rid of the creature that stuck to his heels.

Being the hunted one sucked. Why couldn't a hunt be simple for once – killing the thing with a simple shot, burning its body, celebrating the day with a beer and a brother who would pick up the blond, short-haired waitress from last night, giving him a wink when he decided to call it a night and collapsing into his blissfully warm and soft bed.

But Winchester luck never dissapoints you. Sam did shoot the hairy thing once it appeared behind his brother and knocked him out with one swing of its huge, sharp claws. But the silver bullet just tickled it despite Bobbys information to be the only thing to waste it. So if he didn't wanna end up being dinner tonight, he could only turn and run while wracking his brain about a plan B.

That wasn't going well so far. All he achieved was loosing his shoe when he tripped over a log, sending him rolling down a hill for what felt like hours. Couldn't even cast off the huge teddy bear with that stupid stunt. It really looked like a teddy bear, if you didn't count the sharp teeth when it opens its mouth or the shrill shriek that comes out of it when it's pissed off. He didn't even have a chance to get a good glimpse of his brother, let alone check him out for injuries. At least it turned its full attention to him, giving Dean the chance to come around – if he was alright – and save his ass. Ok, that was a shitty plan B, but all he could come up with for now.

His legs felt heavy and his head was spinning. It was hard to catch his breath now. He didn't have to take a look behind his back to know that his pursuer caught up. He could smell its stench, feel its hot breath. He was so doomed. A deep roaring in the distance caught his attention, growing louder second by second. A thought struck him, his mind going back to the map he and Dean studied before heading out. There was a river nearby, carving a deep canyon into the land. Plan B just changed, this could be his only chance.

Sam could see the trees clearing now, heard the unmistakable rapids. He prepared himself, gripping his gun firmly. When he was only about 10 feet away from the edge, he threw himself to the right, rolled over his shoulder, turned around just in time to see the creature coming to a halt beside him, lifting his huge claws which were already smeared with blood – his brothers.

He fired. One, two, three times. It staggered, taking a few heavy footsteps towards the edge of the cliff. It worked. But his relief was short-lived. Suddenly a crack as loud as his own gunshots startled him. Before he could even realise what was happening, he felt the rocks underneath him shift. The monster toppled down, the ground vibrating when its big mass hit it, cracking again and finally giving way.

Sam was loosing his balance, gun falling out of his hands as he desperately tried to get a grip on anything to stop his fall. It felt like a lifetime, his hands clutching at nothing but air, before he got a hold on a root, crying out loud when his shoulder protested at the sudden stop, hearing the unmistakable pop as it was ripped out of its socket. But he didn't let go, clenching his teeth, trying not to hurl while his body shook with tremors. The splashing sound beneath him accompanied by an earpiercing roar were proof that at least his plan had worked. Just his situation hadn't improved at all. He was still doomed.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_**Dean**_

Dean woke up with a killer headache and no idea where he was. Did he have too much to drink last night? He remembered the small rundown bar in town, having a few beer, a hot blond chick – what was her name again? She gave him her number, told him to call her when he's finished with his job... Wait, job?

He turned his head, something rustling underneath him. Didn't sound like his blanket. Slowly his senses started to come back. Something sharp poked him in his back, a cold breeze had him shivering. Reality check: that can't be his motel room. He opened his eyes, but couldn't focus on anything, the world around him spinning. He ran his fingers through his hair, coming away wet and sticky. Dean groaned, that can't be good. Where was he? What happened? Why couldn't he remember a damn thing?

First things first: try to take your bearings. He listened, heard the rustling of leaves, an owl hooted in the distance. Was he in a forest? He rolled to his side, the pain in his back easing off, tried sitting up. The blurred images started becoming clearer, the forest floor taking shape, revealing a small pool of dark red liquid. Blood. His? That would explain why his head felt like being split open ... well that even might be the case. He stood up, stumbling to the next tree to support himself. He looked around, tried to spot anything to tell him what he was doing in the middle of nowhere. A black bundle in the distance caught his eye. He couldn't quite make out what it was so he started to stagger up to it.

He blinked, is that…? Their duffle bag! Suddenly it all came back to him. Five people dissapearing through the last month, large bigfoot tracks that had local papers going all crazy about it, Sam and him packing their camping gear to go deep into the woods where the missing people were heading for before dropping off the face of the earth. Shit, Sam!

„Sam?" Nothing. „Sammy?" Nobody answered.

Dean spun around, his heart-beat increasing, worry taking his breath away. He remembered them shooting the bigfoot with silver bullets, surprisingly not doing any damage at all, just making it mad. It had lashed out – he touched his wound again, feeling a deep cut about two inches long – he must have blacked out. Shit, anything could have happend while he took a nap!

Trying not to panic, he gathered up their bag, grapping a shotgun and looked for any leads to what might have happened. How long was he out? Did the monster took his brother? He couldn't find any signs of a fight, no blood besides the small puddle where he was lying just a minute ago. Was that a good sign? He just hoped so.

Finally he spied his brothers sasquash tracks which led away from their battle field. His heart taking a leap, he started to move in that direction. Unfortunately Sams tracks were accompanied by even bigger ones – if that even was possible – which could only mean that his brother ran, probably trying to lead the Bigfoot away from Dean. What a stupid move! He just hoped Sam had a plan.

He started running as fast as his legs would let him, ignoring the bad feeling in his gut that he might be too late. He had a little brother to find.

„Hang on Sam!" he muttered to himself, not knowing how true his words actually were.

**TBC**

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, i'm flattered. :) I'm really sorry it took so long! Exams are sadly taking most of my time. But I don't wanna talk much and keep you waiting, so I hope you still enjoy it.

**Chapter 2**

_**Sam**_

'Don't panic, don't panic...', was his mantra. But easier said than done when you were barely able to hold on to a branch above a gaping abyss that could swallow you whole in case the wood split or your straining muscles slacken. He tried to move as little as possible but even without any movement, his right shoulder throbbed constantly. He raised his head, seeing the edge of the cliff about ten feet above him. He knew he couldn't climb up in his condition, would definitely pass out before even making it to the top. He looked down, swallowing hard when he saw the sharp-edged rocks poking out between the roaring rapids. Yeah, blacking out wasn't an option, no doubt he wouldn't survive the fall.

Sam tried to find any ledges he could put his feet on to support himself. But the rock was smooth, not giving him any relief. He could try to reach his phone to call for help, to call Dean. Was his brother alright? He had seen the dried blood on the monsters claws. The image of Dean lying only a few feet away from him, unmoving, non-responding to his frantic calls sent cold shivers up and down his spine. He slightly shook his head, trying to clear it. After all these years and everything they went through, a mere overgrown teddy bear wouldn't take his big brother down. He was alright, he had to be, probably already taking apart the whole forest to find him. That made him smile, gave him courage and hope.

But still, even if Dean was looking for him, how could he find him? And especially in time? He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, his right arm being of little help. Thankfully it had turned numb by now. It would never support his whole weight, but he might try to reach his phone in his back pocket with it.

Preparing for the task ahead of him, he took a deep breath and started to move it. Unbearable pain, white hot, exploded from his shoulder, spreading along his arm to his fingertips, leaving him gasping for air. His body started trembling, doubling the pain if this was even possible.

'Don't pass out, you can't pass out...'

His left fingers tightened around the root, his lifeline, the only thing keeping him from falling right now, from dying. After what felt like hours, the pain slowly subsided, his right arm hanging uselessly down. Sam exhaled, not having noticed before that he had held his breath all along. That was a stupid idea, of course it started to hurt like hell again with the movement. Idiot!

„Dean, help...", he whispered to himself, not knowing what to do. His big brother was always there when he needed him. Oh god, he didn't wanna die like this. He didn't wanna die here, all alone. Without Dean, without even being able to say goodbye. He felt the strengh in his left arm lessen, his weight straining it beyond his breaking point.

His desperate yell reverberated around him: „Deeeaann!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_**Dean**_

'It was all a dream. Any moment he'd wake up next to a hot chick being huddled up against him.'

Dean so hoped that his mind was just playing tricks on him. Running as fast as he could, he followed the unmistakable tracks which covered the muddy ground. Why was his little brother always on the receiving end of a hunt? Furious, he gripped his shotgun tighter, ready to shoot anything that stood in his way. He shouldn't have talked Sam into this hunt. His brother had insisted on doing more research because they weren't perfectly sure how to kill the sasquatch. Bobby told them his information wasn't foolproof. But Dean had been so damn bored after days of being stuck in their rundown motel room in this godforsaken small town, doing nothing but research. He'd been near crazy and didn't wanna wait any longer after receiving Bobbys call. Sam had givin in after arguing with his stubborn brother for hours. Dean swore. He should have known better, Sam was the smart one after all.

He suddenly stopped and blinked. He'd been so infuriated with himself that he'd almost missed the boot lying a few feet away from him. A quite familiar one, Dean himself had bought it after his brothers had been ruined for good on a nasty and slimy hunt a few weeks ago. He picked it up and looked around. Sams footprints stopped here, but the big ones followed down a slope on his left. Sam had either fallen or …

'Oh no, he's alright. I'd knew if he wasn't.', Dean tried to calm himself.

The first possibility definitely wouldn't have been pleasant for Sam, but ending as a Sasquatch snack wasn't an option. He stashed Sams boot in their duffle bag and moved on. Halfway down the slope Sams smaller tracks – if you could call them small - seemed to come out of nowhere. Dean heaved a sigh of relief. He tried to ignore the blood mixed with the muddy footprints when he followed them along.

The rushing sounds of a river nearby caught his attention, growing louder with each step he took. But it wasn't the only sound he heard. There was another faint one, scarcely audible, but one he'd recognise anywhere. Sam, desperately calling his name.

„Saaaamm!", he called, speeding up, breathing a sigh of relief that his brother was alive.

„Sam, hold on, I'm coming!"

The trees were clearing, the sun blinding him when he stumbled out of the forest. And almost fell off the edge of the cliff that extended right up to five feet from the tree line. He caught himself, heart beating, anxiously looking around for any sign of his brother and the monster. Nothing.

„Sam, where are you?" He held his breath.

„Dean!", the frantic voice of his brother answered.

Deans heart almost stopped. It came from below him. He dropped his gaze, looking over the edge of the cliff. About ten feet from him, his little brother was hanging on for dear life – literally. One hand wrapped around a branch, Sams weary but relieved eyes were staring pleadingly up to him.

**TBC**

Reviews are welcomed. I know it's short, next one will be longer I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back. After your lovely reviews I just couldn't stop writing, so here's the next update. Now I'll have to get back to learning!

**Chapter 3**

Sam had to blink a few times, afraid that his mind was playing tricks on him. But Deans worried face didn't vanish, eyes horror-stricken – obviously coz of his hopeless situation – but relieved at the same time. Wait, not hopeless anymore. His brother was really standing on the edge of the cliff above him. Dean was alive, up and around and without doubt ready to save his ass again. Sam laughed out loud, his throbbing shoulder and aching muscles momentarily forgotten.

But it only took a short time for his smile to fade away. Dean might have survived the onslaught of the creature, but he definitely didn't come away unscathed. A nasty gash stood out from his pale and dirty face, glinting red, still looking fresh.

„Dean, you're alright?"

It was Deans time to laugh. „You ask me if I'm alright? Don't know if you noticed little brother, but I'm not the one hanging on a damn root above a gaping abyss. Tripped over your unnaturally large feet, didn't you?"

Sam gave him a blank look. „The rock gave way under my feet.", he tried to explain.

„No wonder, with that weight you're carrying around." Deans joking just showed Sam how freaked out he was. „Where did the Sasquatch go?"

„It was the one weighting a ton. Fell, heard the splashing and screech, don't know if it survived."

Dean looked past him and winced when he saw the sharp-edged rocks between the rapids.

„Probably not. One problem solved at least.", he said, relieved he wouldn't have to watch his back anymore and could concentrate on rescuing his brother. His eyes scanned Sam, trying to see if he was injured.

„How you're holding up?"

Sam rolled his eyes. „Peachy! Dean, you're bleeding!"

Dean seemed surprised by this. He touched his head and winced when he brushed the wound. His hand came away bloody. 'Where did that come from? Oh, of course...' He'd almost forgotten why he'd been knocked out in the first place, too occupied with finding a missing little brother, too afraid for Sam and what could have happened during his unvoluntary nap.

„It's just a scratch, don't worry. Where are you hurt? And don't tell me you're alright!"

Even if Sam tried to hide it, he could see how exhausted he was, could see the pain in his eyes. How long was he already hanging there? Sam bit his lip.

„My right shoulder is dislocated. No way I can climb up."

Dean cursed. He knew from own experience how much it hurt when you tried to move your arm, let alone put weight on it. His mind was racing.

„Hold on Sammy, I'll get you up in no time."

„Just hurry, don't think I'll be able to hold on much longer."

Sam didn't have to tell him twice. Dean stood up. But the world around him suddenly started spinning and he had to hold on to a nearby tree to catch himself. A pounding in his head followed, reminding him of the still bleeding gash that obviously wasn't as minor as he had thought. But head wounds always bled heavily. And he just couldn't worry about it now, Sam needed him and nothing would slow him down. He would take care of it later when his brother was safely sitting next to him again.

Dean rushed to their duffel bag, ripped it open and searched for the only thing that could save his brothers life now. He couldn't remember the last time they'd needed a rope. He'd even considered throwing it out when they had started out in the morning. Because of all the more important weapons they had to stash in it, especially for a hunt where they weren't perfectly sure how to waste the creature. Maybe he'd just had a bad feeling about this, but he thanked God for not going through with it. After a minute he felt the rough material between his fingers and gratefully pulled.

Meanwhile, Sam was desperately holding on. His brothers return had given him a short adrenalin burst, but he rapidly was loosing his strengh again. His hand was sweaty and he didn't dare to move at all, afraid that the pain in his shoulder could flare up again. And one unfocused moment could be his doom. He heard Dean rummage through their duffel bag in the distance. But while counting the minutes it took his brother to find the rope, something crossed his mind, something he didn't think about before. How'll he even get a hold of it when his right arm was practically useless? And even if he managed this part, would Dean be strong enough to pull him all the way up? Climbing wasn't an option, it already took everything out of him to not loose his grip. His brothers voice interuppted his brooding.

„Sam, I found the rope. Listen, I'll tie a loop in it so you'll be able to slip through and secure it around you."

Problem number one solved. Dean seemed to have done some brooding himself. And he always claimed that Sam was the smart one.

„Yeah. And then what? You can't pull me up on your own, Dean!"

„Ha, watch me Sammy!"

Dean knew that Sam had a point. But one step at a time, first he had to keep his brother from falling. He just hoped the rope would be long enough. He hurriedly started tying it around the nearest tree. „Better safe than sorry." he muttered. Cause his head still started to spin every time he turned or made a sharp move, his hands wouldn't stop trembling and he just wouldn't risk his brothers life. A minute later he inspected his work, testing the knots and with a satisfied nod, knelt down on the edge of the cliff. One look at Sam told him there was no more time to waste.

„Sam, you ready?"

„Hurry!" Dean threw the rope... and heaved a sigh of relief when it reached his brother without a problem.

The rope brushed Sam. Just in time because he felt his fingers slipping, his muscles cramping. Biting his lip, he tried to get his right arm to move, reaching for the loop. He couldn't suppress a moan, tears building up, but thankfully managed to slip it through. That was when the root unexpectedly refused to hold him any longer and split. Eyes wide and with a cry of terror he felt himself falling, Deans scream mixing up with his own.

**TBC**

I know I promised a much longer update, but I just couldn't resist to make a cut here. :) Please don't rip my head off...


	4. Chapter 4

Last part, have fun! :)

**Chapter 4**

Dean saw Sam struggle to get the rope around himself, sharing his pain when he saw him wincing and gasping. But his brother wasn't even finished when the sudden pull on the rope caught him off-guard. Sams wide eyes stared unbelievingly up to him when he started to fall. Dean cried out, tried to clutch the rope tightly, but it chafed his skin, his hands starting to burn and sting. He desperately tried to get a hold of it, while his brothers scream made his blood run cold. 'No, that can't be happening!' It felt like a lifetime but probably took only a second till the rope tightened - thanks to the tree he had tied it up to before - and almost threw him off balance.

Sam couldn't believe he was falling again, he had been so close. His left hand reflexively reached out and luckily got a hold of the rope still hanging loosely around his right shoulder and upper chest. His fall was instantly stopped, the rope cutting off his air when the loop tightened, effectively saving him from certain death but pressing forcefully on his chest which made breathing difficult. Before he could do anything to improve his position he was slammed against the cliff wall with the force of the still swinging rope, his already messed up shoulder taking the brunt of it. A scream built up from within, but he didn't manage more than a gasp due to the lack of air. Sam distantly heard his brother calling out to him but just couldn't focuse on it. Struggling with his predicament, he half-consciously thrusted out his legs. And surprisingly felt a tiny ledge he couldn't quite stand on but at least support his weight a bit for now. The rope slackened slightly and gave him the opportunity to readjust it to a more comfortable and non-choking way. He coughed once, followed by a deep intake of breath. His senses were coming back and he could make out Deans panicked voice now.

„... talk to me! Sammy, you alright? Don't you dare take a nap now or I'll kick your ass when its within my reach again. Sam? Dude, come on..."

Sam had to clear his throat before bringing out any coherent words at all.

„Dean, still here... stop rambling!", he rasped. A sigh of relief was heard from above him.

Sam looked up and saw Deans face staring down at him, rope clutched loosely in his hands. He frowned.

„Why am I not falling? You got superpowers now?"

Dean grinned. „I'm Batman, remember?"

Sam chuckled. „You'd be more like Superman!"

„Whatever...", Dean shrugged. „Secured the rope on a tree. I'm awesome big brother, right?"

'Oh yeah, how right he was!', Sam agreed silently.

Dean watched his little brother struggle with the rope, seemingly uncomfortable but at least alive and breathing. Now the hard part: pulling Sam up, back to firm ground. He'd fallen about another five feet, meant fifteen feet of hard work ahead for him. He groaned.

„Sammy, you ready? Not slipping out of the rope, are you?"

It had been difficult, but Sam had managed to get his left arm through the loop as well. It was extremely uncomfortable, the rope was tight and cut painfully into his chest, but at least he wouldn't drop again.

„Yeah, i'm ready!"

„Think you can help me out? Maybe use your feet and left arm to take some weight of the rope?"

„No superpowers anymore?" Dean chuckled. Sam took a deep breath and prepared himself. „Go ahead!"

Dean didn't need to be told twice and started pulling. It was going very slow, left them both sweating and breathing heavily. But it worked, Sam was nearing the edge inch by inch. He used every ledge he could reach, ignoring the nagging pain in his right shoulder each time it was stirred. Finally reaching the top, Dean grasped Sams good arm with one hand, gathered all his remaining strength and helped him over the sharp edge. They fell down beside each other, totally exhausted and tangled up. Dean still had a vice-like grip on his brothers arm, probably leaving bruises. But he just didn't dare to let go yet.

Dean didn't know how long they'd been lying on the ground like this. But he was the first to sit up again to get a good look at his brother who was still panting with his eyes closed. Sam was covered in dirt from head to toe – well, he probably didn't look much better himself. Bruises and scratches covered his face and arms, standing out against his pale skin. But none of them seemed to be serious. His bare foot had crusted blood all over it, but it didn't bleed anymore when he examined it more closely. His main concern was Sams right arm which lay at an odd angle next to his brother still unmoving body.

„Sammy, you with me?" Sam just mumbled incoherently, eyes staying closed.

„Come on little brother, open your puppy-dog eyes for me!"

It took a moment before Sams eyelids began to flutter, opening for just a fraction to glower at him.

„Not exactly what I was talking about, but good enough for me.", Dean chuckled. „Alright, you know I'd love to give you a moment of rest, but I doubt the cold and muddy ground is as comfortable as a motel bed or the seat of the Impala. Besides, it's likely to get dark soon, so we'll better be moving."

Sam just nodded and tried to sit up, biting his lip and suppressing a groan. He knew what would come next, seeing the apologizing look in his big brothers eyes.

„Just do it!"

Dean cautiously took his right arm. „Ok, on three... one, two..." And with a sickening pop Sams shoulder was reset, followed by a agonizing cry that made Deans blood run cold. Sam fell forward, his head landing on bis brothers shoulder while struggling to control his breathing. Dean began to stroke Sams back absently, muttering words of comfort. They stayed like this for a minute till Sams breath evened out. He raised his head, puffy eyes looking at his brother.

„What a chick-flick-moment, eh?", Dean grinned. That made his little brother laugh. Dean was so grateful to see Sam happy and alive, to feel him sitting right next to him when he'd been afraid to death to loose his baby brother just a few minutes ago.

„Come on, lets get your ass off the ground sasquatch!"

Dean stood up, holding out his hand to help Sam, but began to sway himself. The throbbing in his head made itself known again, but before he could react at all, a hand got a grasp on his arm and kept him upright.

„Dude, sit down before you pass out on me!"

Sam lowered his brother back to the ground, cursing silently when he looked closely at the still untreated head wound. He touched it slightly, Dean wincing, and his fingers came away with a few drops of blood.

„You should have take care of this hours ago, Dean! You must have lost a lot of blood."

„Thanks Mr. Obvoius!", grunted Dean. „I've been a bit busy, you know..."

Sam ignored him, looked around and spotted their duffel bag just a few feet away. He reached for it, took out their first-aid kit and started to wrap Deans head into gauze, who mumbled a „thanks" when Sam was finally finished.

„Ok, that should do it for now. We'll clean it when we're back in the motel. You got lucky though, don't think you'll need stitches."

„That's not luck. Shouldn't have let that creature taking me out in the first place. Would have saved us a lot of trouble." 'Especially you', Dean added in his mind.

„It was immune to silver bullets. Don't beat yourself up, wasn't your fault!"

„Well, about that: I'll definitely need to have a serious word with Bobby when we're back."

And with that Dean raised, this time keeping his balance on his own. Sam followed him, legs shaking a bit but otherwise ready to start their hike back to the Impala. He kept his right arm close to his body. Reset or not, it still hurt like hell, probably would for the next few days with all the strain it was put through. But a hot shower and a warm bed would already do him good. And when he glanced at the banged up face of his big brother – him too. Dean picked up their duffel bag and together they made their way back through the forest, arms around each other and supporting themselves.

**The End**

Finished, wow my first story. :) Thank a lot again for everyone who read it and took the time to review. Hope you enjoyed it till the end? Now I'm tired - bed time for me...


End file.
